Airship Escaflowne
by Persephone of Abydos
Summary: [AU] Van receives an airship named Escaflowne for his birthday. But this airship has a soula hologram with stunning emerald eyes.... [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue//Chapter One: The Gift

Prologue//Chapter One

Airship Escaflowne: an AU Vision of Escaflowne Fanfiction Author's Ramblings

I know, I know—I SHOULD be working on my VoE/RK fanfic [Untitled For Now-], but this was just begging to be written!I was having a hard time on Chapter 17, and whaddya know; this just pops into my brain.Before my UFN readers start to panic, please know that I plan on finishing it!!—I just need to get some extra inspiration before I do.

Anyway, this fic is definitely an AU fic.That means that this does NOT tie in with the series.Here are a few explanations to clear things up: 1) The Great War never happened.2) Escaflowne is not a guymelef; instead, it is the name of Van's royal airship [ie: the gift].3) There might be a few characters from my other fic in this one as well, as well as one of my faithful reviewers because she keeps saying she fell in love with one of my characters.[Sage, you know who you are.Guess what—you're Balthazar's wife in this one! ;)].4) Because there was no Great War, that means there was no Dilandau.But, since I know a whole lot of you like him, he is now Celena's twin brother.5) Austuria has two sets of monarchs: King Dryden and Queen Millerna of East Austuria, and King Allen and Queen Eries of West Austuria.6) Freid is not a duchy of Austuria; instead, it is its own kingdom ruled by King Chid [and by the way, Chid still is the illegitimate son of Allen].7) Van is King of Fanelia and Merle is his Ambassador to All Kingdoms.8) Kanzaki Hitomi does not exist on the Mystic Moon nor on Gaea…yet….

Disclaimer

I own this plot and the characters that are not from the original Vision of Escaflowne series.However, I do NOT own my faithful reviewer Sage nor do I own the characters that are not from my own musings.Sage's name is used without her permission as of yet, so I'm begging not to be sued because of that.Anyway, read onward!…

~*Prologue*~

The sounds of various mechanical tools echoed throughout the customized hangar-warehouse.In the midst of the mess of metal and workers, three men calmly walked.All three were very tall men and had masculinely square jaws.One of the men had wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, wore small round sunglasses, and wore plain brown robes despite his station as King of East Austuria.Another man donned radiantly golden blonde waist-length hair, and could easily be identified as the King of West Austuria by the small golden crest with "WA" on it that was located just below his collar of royal blue.And yet another man, slightly taller than the first but shorter than the second, differed; what with his short raven locks and somewhat rough appearance.

"Woah, Gaddes," the first spoke as he glanced down at a sheet of blueprints set on a simple wooden table."You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Yes," agreed the second."You've come a long way from the Crusade."

Gaddes grinned."If you two think the designs are awesome, you'll faint when I show you what else I have up my sleeves."He turned to face the first man."Dryden, you're a man of intellect; what does a human have that an object does not?"

Dryden rubbed his chin in supposed pondering."Well," he began, "there is a theory that humans and sometimes other living creatures—depending on one's beliefs—have souls and objects do not."

Gaddes shook his head."Not anymore!"He pulled out a strange technological contraption, punched several keys and buttons, and suddenly a miniaturized display of a young woman appeared.Gaddes gestured to the graphic, and explained, "This is going to be the soul of my latest creation!"

The second man gasped."What are you saying?"

Gaddes grinned at his friend's awe."I'm saying that this airship will have a soul, Allen, and this little lady is it.Of course, she'll be life-size when I finish creating her."

"Why doesn't she have any details to her yet?" Dryden asked."She doesn't have hair, eyes, skin color…you know what I mean."

Gaddes shrugged."I couldn't make up my mind."He paused, then his eyes lit up."Say, why don't you guys help me?"

Allen and Dryden looked at each other, and with nods they consented.

Gaddes cracked his knuckles, then settled his fingers on the keys and buttons of his contraption."So," he began, "let's start with hair.Color?"

"How about red?" Allen suggested.

"No!" Dryden protested."I don't think we're aiming for flashy here.Perhaps something more subtle like a dirty blonde?"

"Hey!" Gaddes exclaimed."I will not have the word 'dirty' associated with a woman that's practically my daughter!"

"Well then, is there such a color as honey blonde?" Dryden asked.

"I don't think so," Allen answered."Honey tones are more on the brown side of the color spectrum, so how about honey brown?"

Dryden nodded his consent, and Gaddes punched several keys."Honey brown it is.Now for the length of the hair."

Allen voiced his opinion first."I think her hair should be long and wavy."

"No way!" Dryden practically yelled."She's got to have a functional style; she's an AIRSHIP for crying out loud!It's got to be something that doesn't get in her way."

"I see your point," said Allen.

Silence reigned for a few moments, then Gaddes spoke."Well, I want her to have a look that's kind of unusual.You know, make her kind of exotic and new, but not too much.How about a layered chin to mouth length?"

"That's certainly original," Allen remarked somewhat bitterly."I still say she should have longer hair."

"That's only because you have long hair!" Dryden spat."I think Gaddes's idea was good.After all, I can't say I've ever seen a Gaean woman sporting a 'do like that.It would make her different in a good way."

Allen waved his hand idly, obviously trying to morph himself into indifference.

Gaddes snickered."Well then, layered chin to mouth it is," he announced proudly as he punched a longer sequence of keys."Skin tone?"

"Tan but not too tan," Dryden and Allen said simultaneously.

Gaddes chuckled."I think I know what you want."He tapped away at even more keys."Done.Now for eye color."

"Violet," Dryden suggested.

"No, violet wouldn't look right with honey brown hair," Allen contradicted."A dark shade of brown, perhaps?"

Dryden shook his head."Nah.We're going for the subtly exotic look, remember?"His shoulders fell."But I honestly have no ideas."

"I know!" Gaddes exclaimed."Green!Her eyes can be green!"

"Yes!" Allen agreed enthusiastically."Emerald green would be simply stunning!"

Dryden nodded vehemently, obviously liking the suggestion.

Gaddes punched a few keys, then proudly declared, "All of her design schematics are complete.Let's see the finished product, shall we?"Without waiting for his friends' answers, he refreshed the miniaturized graphic in order to display the alterations.

And the result was stunning.

Allen cat-called."Man, she's nice looking!"

"Hey now, keep your filthy royal paws off of my daughter!" Gaddes ordered, half seriously and half in jest.

Dryden chuckled."So, what are you going to call this 'daughter' of yours?"

"Well, I've already named the ship Escaflowne," Gaddes answered."I guess we should call her Escaflowne as well.King Van'll probably give her a nickname; you know how he is with things that he becomes attached to."

Allen outright laughed."You don't think Van will fall for her, do you?I mean, she's a total babe.I'd fall for her if I wasn't already a married man!"

Dryden stuck his index finger in the air."That goes for me as well," he confessed rather meekly.

"I'm glad you find my pride and joy so attractive, but neither of you are worthy of her!" Gaddes exclaimed._Idiots_, he chastised his friends to himself mentally, _didn't you even wonder why I made the soul a woman and not a man?_

~*Chapter One: The Gift*~

APPROXIMATELY 6 MONTHS LATER

The crowd of Fanelians that were gathered in the Square applauded loudly as they made a pathway for their king, King Van Slanzar de Fanel.Today was his twentieth birthday, and right now he was making his way to the rather large gift that was sitting in the fields outside of the kingdom's gates.The gift was so mammoth and gargantuan that he had a theory on what it was, but of course one never truly knows when the gift is from both East and West Austuria let alone covered by an enormous royal blue, gold, and white—the royal colors of Entire Austuria—tarp.

The crowd followed Van as he walked through Fanelia's gates and into the surrounding fields.Within seconds he was reaching his hands out to untie the giant red cord, but the glare off of a card that was attached caught his attention.He opened it, immediately recognizing Millerna's bubbly handwriting."_Dearest King Van_," it read, "_All of us from Austuria wanted to wish you a happy 20th!My brother-in-law Allen as well as my husband Dryden supervised the building of this.And__,__ you'll be happy to know__,__ it was designed and built by none other than Gaddes and his associates.That means it's top of the line and state of the art!Enjoy! _"

Van smiled.Then, realizing he was still being watched, he decided it was time to unveil his huge gift.He tugged gently but firmly on the red cord, thus making the tarp fall away to reveal what was underneath.

All who were present promptly gasped, including Van.

In a nutshell, the gift was a multi-purpose airship.It would operate in the sky or in the sea, though not on land.It was painted the royal colors of Fanelia which were navy blue, brassy gold, and white.The smaller section at the bottom as well as the outer ceiling of the dome between the wings were the sections painted navy blue.Right beneath the navy blue was a thick stripe of brassy gold, and the rest of the craft—including the wings—was white, except for the emerald green lettering of _Escaflowne_ on each side above the wings.The entire craft was sleek and aerodynamically designed, obvious trademarks of Gaddes: the world-famous airship designer.He had once worked on making levi-ships—his most famous being the Crusade and the Crusade II—, but three years ago he was the lucky lad to discover how to make a craft that did not require levistones; instead requiring an energist-based liquid as propellant.As Balgus was to swordsmanship, Gaddes was to airships.

Van looked over the gift again with awe._I can't believe this is mine,_ he commented to himself._I have a ship made by Gaddes…_His thoughts were interrupted as his Ambassador to All Kingdoms (Merle) bounded up gleefully to him."Van-sama!" she exclaimed, heaving a thick booklet into his arms."How do you like it?Pretty vessel, don't you think?"Not waiting for his response, she continued, "Anyhow, that," gesturing to the booklet, "is an abridged instruction manual.I read a few pages and it's pretty easy to understand.Celena and Dilandau Schezar wrote it."

Van nodded, accepting this information.He took a moment to look over his shoulder, noticing that the crowd was dispersing now that the general celebration hour for his birthday had passed.Facing forward again, he walked underneath the body of the airship until he was standing below the navy blue smaller section which he quickly deduced was the entrance.His reddish brown eyes scanned the area looking for a way to actually open the entrance; but instead of locating a latch of some sort, he discovered a small circular hole that narrowed down into a point.Fingering it, he inquired, "What's this for?"

Merle brushed an errant strand of pink behind her feline ear."How the heck should I know?You're the one with the manual."

Van blushed slightly."Right…."He opened the manual and immediately flipped back to the index, scanning for anything having to do with entering the airship.After a few moments, he mumbled, "Here it is; page 12."After flipping to the aforementioned page, he read Dilandau's strange handwriting, "To enter Escaflowne, first you need to get the pendant.What pendant, you ask?It's this pretty little necklace thing with a pinky red jewel and a gold chain.Pretty easily identified; it should be in a white envelope…oh heck, Celena's better at this than I am.Fine, I'll do it then.The pendant is essentially the key to Escaflowne, and we made it into a necklace so that you can keep it where you can see it at all times.It reduces the chance of it getting stolen.Anyway, the pendant should be in a white envelope taped underneath one of the wings.It's kind of hard to see because it blends in so well."

After reading this information, Van carefully felt along the undersides of the wings.In a matter of seconds he located the white envelope, and hastily opened it.Indeed, there was the pendant, and he lifted it up to show Merle."It says that this is the key," he explained.

Merle's cerulean eyes lit up."Well then, open the door, Van-sama!I want to have a peek inside!" she exclaimed as she glomped him.

Van allowed himself a small smile."Sure.I want to see it too."Walking back towards the entrance and assuming that the pendant fit in the little hole he found earlier, he stuck it in there.Immediately the small square opening opened, allowing Van and Merle to climb inside Escaflowne.

Once the two were inside, Van felt along the walls for a light switch of some sort.Finding one, he pressed it, lighting up the first deck of the airship which was basically just a moderately sized rectangular room.

"Van-sama?" Merle asked.

"Yeah?" Van answered.

She pointed to a green switch next to the switch that turned on the lights."What does that do?"

For a moment Van considered leafing through the instruction manual to find out; but you, dear reader, know how men never read directions unless it is of dire need.Thus, Van voiced, "Let's find out."With a nimble finger, he flipped the switch upward and awaited the result.

At first, nothing happened and both Van and Merle were beginning to assume that the green switch had no purpose.But then, and bright bluish white light appeared.The light flickered a bit, and finally it revealed its product.Van gasped, and Merle stood wide-eyed.

There, standing before them, was a young woman!

Van looked over her, noting that she had a strange style of honey brown hair and bright emerald green eyes.At first she looked like she was afraid, but then she extended her hand kindly."Hello there.You must be King Van!Father told me about you," she spoke with a smile.

"Who are you?" Van asked, cutting right to the chase.

The woman looked a little crestfallen when he didn't shake her hand, but she smiled anyway.She was about to answer, but Merle cut her off."He said 'who are you?'!Answer Van-sama!"

Under normal circumstances, the woman knew that she would have retorted, but 'Father' had told her to be good for King Van.So, still smiling, she answered, "Father always called me Escaflowne."


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two

Author's Ramblings 

Yesness!Another chapter!Arwyn still hasn't given me any inspiration on UFN though.Pooper scooper.

Anyway, because this particular fic has so many details to it, you may want to check out the site I made: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/abydospersephone/index.html][1].It exists for the sole purpose of explaining things to you!!Plus, it has pictures of Airship Escaflowne courtesy of my lifemate's 3D art program!!Please check it out J.

Disclaimer 

Ditto, except I know have Sage's permission to use her name.Thank you, Sage, and I humbly implore you to take a gander and my website!Oh, and I also own the strange unnamed language that appears in this chapter [which, by the way, is explained more thoroughly on the aforementioned website].

~*Chapter Two: Revelations*~

Merle held her stomach, laughing hysterically."That's a good one!" she managed to exclaim."Can't say I've ever met someone claiming to have the name of an airship!"

Van, though he truly felt amused, had no reaction.He simply narrowed his eyes as he faced the woman claiming to be Escaflowne."Explain," he ordered—not meanly, but expecting obedience.

The woman frowned a bit, but decided it was best to explain.She moved her hands in an grand gesture, and answered, "I am the soul of your ship."She paused for a moment, obviously not liking the rest of her explanation."I belong to you, King Van."

For a moment, Van was quiet and Merle had not even heard the woman, because she was still laughing hysterically.Finally having processed the information, Van smiled what was probably his first genuine smile in a long time."Only someone of good intentions would admit to belonging to a king."He extended his gloved hand and it was met with one of the woman's hands.Still smiling, he bowed slightly and commented, "Gaddes really can do wonders."

The woman nearly beamed with happiness."You know Father?"

Van looked surprised to say the least; not only because of the woman's revelation but also because of the fact that Merle was still laughing so hard that she actually fell through the entrance of the airship and the opening closed behind her, thus locking her out.He shook his head to return his attention to the woman."Gaddes is your father?" he questioned somewhat uncertainly.

"Yes, King Van," the woman answered happily.

"Please, just call me Van," Van requested."I hate pleasantries, especially titles."

The woman nodded, and before she could comment further Van again spoke."Do you like your name?"

The woman looked startled, her eyes holding confusion."What?"

"It's a simple question," Van replied."Do you like your name?"

"I…guess I do," the woman answered.For several minutes, she and Van simply stood in silence.Then, Van looked deeply into her eyes; his gaze being almost hypnotic to her.

"You have beautiful eyes," he complimented suddenly.

Now the woman was utterly obfuscated.First, Van had been stoic and authoritative._But now he's complimenting me…?_Finally realizing that she had indeed been complimented, she smiled and blushed prettily.

Not letting the woman say anything, Van continued."The name Escaflowne doesn't suit you."He paused, trying to squelch the blush that was beginning to creep up his cheeks."Hitomi would be so much better.It…means Mystic Eyes."

The woman smiled."That's a very pretty name."

Van couldn't help but smile too._I seem to have a habit of smiling around her…_"Then…may I call you Hitomi?"

The newly named Hitomi nodded happily.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Magaycks Iliocksramdel?" (My Lord?)

"Telhagaecksycks acksramecks acksdelvelacksnagacinnaicksnagaginna" (They are advancing.)

"Pelacksramdelocksnaga?" (Pardon?)

"Telhagaecks icksnagahagabelickstelacksnagatelsaga ocksfam 'Gaea' acksramecks acksdelvelacksnagacinnaicksnagaginna teleckskinnahaganagaocksiliocksjinnaickskinnaacksiliiliycks" (The inhabitants of 'Gaea' are advancing technologically.)

"Delockseckssaga telhagaickssaga magaecksacksnaga…?" (Does this mean…?)

"Yckseckssaga." (Yes.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"A penny for your thoughts," Allen spoke as he observed Gaddes chuckle sporadically.

Gaddes breathed in deeply, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back on the chair."Nothing."

"Liar," Allen accused."I've known you so long that I can tell when you're hiding something."

"Is that so?" Gaddes teased.Sitting forward again, he sighed."I…suppose I miss her."

Allen smirked."You, the almighty Gaddes, are suffering from empty nest syndrome?"Quickly turning serious again, he continued."But that is not all.There is something else that you are hiding."

Gaddes looked to the floor."There's something I didn't tell Celena and Dilandau to put in the manual."

"And that would be…?"

"Escaflowne can go beyond the sky."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Van became inquisitive."You said you were Escaflowne's soul, right?"

Hitomi nodded.

"How…how was I able to shake your hand then?" Van asked."What exactly are you?"

"I am a hologram," Hitomi answered."Father programmed me to be real to the touch because he didn't want me to seem like a ghost."She paused for a moment, then blushed slightly."Do you think he did a good job?"

Van's eyes widened, almost achieving the deer-in-the-headlights look."I-I-I," he stuttered.He cleared his throat and began again, looking sterner this time, "Yes."

Hitomi smiled, but before she could say anything a loud banging could be heard accompanied by a very loud "VAN-SAMAAAAAA!!!"

Van sighed."That would be Merle.I suppose it's about time for dinner, so I should go."

Hitomi nodded, understanding."Flip the green switch again before you leave.And by the way, Father gave me a list of men and women worthy to operate Escaflowne.Would you like me to give it to you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Van answered as he turned to flick the switch.But before his hand touched it, he spun around."Umm…goodnight, Hitomi," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Van," Hitomi replied, returning his smile."I'll have to give you a tour tomorrow."

Van nodded, still smiling.Finally his hand hit the green switch, and he watched as Hitomi returned to wherever she came from in the same bluish white light.He lingered for a moment, staring at the place where she stood and gingerly clasping the pendant around his neck in one of his gloved hands.

And with an uncharacteristic melancholy sigh, Van exited.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/abydospersephone/index.html



	3. Insight and Intrigue

Chapter Three

Author's Ramblings 

Another chapter!Yay!Okay, this chapter is a bit more insightful than how I usually write.If you haven't noticed by now, I tend to let detail flow from dialogue, but this time it would be to talky and speechy if I did that.Thus, this is more insightful.By the way, I have added the true pictures of Airship Escaflowne and also pictures of two new characters that are introduced in this chapter to my website: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/abydospersephone/index.html][1] .And Sage: I thought that you, or at least your name, would appear in this chapter; but since I haven't quite worked out the floor plan of Escaflowne, it'll have to wait.Deepest apologies!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.Lord Zelacks and Iquitel are mine.

~*Chapter Three: Insight and Intrigue*~

Van awoke more rested than ever.He actually felt like he had a decent night's sleep, a sleep in which he was not plagued by political or economical matters.Yet he actually had quite a fervent slumber; he had dreamed of his encounter with the emerald-eyed hologram.

A hologram.

It almost scared him, that fact.Not so much the fact that she wasn't human—heck, he himself wasn't human, instead being Draconian—, but the fact that she had openly admitted to belonging to him.If she belonged to him, then he could….No.He couldn't and wouldn't do that to anyone, let alone her.She had been so kind to him, so nice to him even when he recalled speaking in cold and aloof tones of voice.

Perhaps what scared him the most was that he was actually becoming curious about her.Normally he was too indifferent to make inquiries on what he deemed trivial and petty matters, or petty people for that matter.But this-this soul, this hologram; she sparked his previously non-existent curiosity.He found himself wondering things like, _If she is a soul, then what is her body?—Escaflowne?When I held her hand in mine, could she feel it?Could she feel the leather of my gloves?And if so, then could she…feel the skin of my hands?_

It was at that last mental question that he had resolved to never wear gloves again.For some reason Van was determined to let his Hitomi experience as close to real life as she possibly could, and he knew she wouldn't be able to experience much, for she was confined to walk the airship.Last night he had taken the time to read more of the manual, and Celena had written that Hitomi—though she was referred to as 'Lady Escaflowne'—would not be able to appear anywhere that did not have holo-emitters connected to machines that had her program and design schematics in their systems.And so far, the technological gadgets mentioned had all been exclusive products and brainchildren of Gaddes.

Henceforth, Hitomi was confined to the airship.

Van almost laughed as that sentence traversed through his mind.It seemed he had answered one of his own questions; a soul is confined to its body, and Hitomi was confined to Escaflowne._Then Escaflowne is her body_.But why did that realization upset him so?What was there in that fact that…riled him?

Before he could ponder more, a loud rapping could be heard from his chamber door."Who's there?" he asked.

The door immediately opened, and a brisk orange figure waltzed in."Good morning, Van-sama!" Merle chirped."Did you sleep well?"

Van nodded absently, not truly listening to what the cat-woman was saying.He was paying more attention to a nest of birds in a tree branch not too far from his balcony.There were three baby birds, and both the mother and the father constantly skittered about the tree in search of bugs and grubs to feed their needy hatchlings.Van smiled; it was at moments like these that he realized that Fanelia was more than just a responsibility to him.And, on further thought, perhaps the same applied to Hitomi.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ycksocksucks kinnaacksiliiliecksdel, Magaycks Iliocksramdel?" (You called, My Lord?)

"Acksmagaackszelicksnagaginna." (Amazing.)The speaker paused."Hagaecks ickssaga nagaockstel ecksvelecksnaga ocksfam telhagaecks pelocksiwiecksram hagaecks iwiicksecksilidel.Icks hagaacksvelecks beleckecksnaga iwiackstelcinnahagaicksnagaginna acksiliili ocksfam telhagaecksmaga telhagaramocksucksginnahaga telhagaecks nagaicksginnahagatel, acksnagadel ocksnagailiycks teliwiocks kinnalnagaocksiwi telhagaecks pelocksiwiecksram.Pelockssagasagaicksbeliliycks acks telhagaicksramdel." (He is not even aware of the power he wields.I have been watching all of them through the night, and only two know the power.Possibly a third.)

"Telhagaecksnaga iwihagaackstel iwiecks telocks delocks?" (Then what are we to do?)

"Ickstel magaicksginnahagatel belecks iwiickssagaecks telocks iliecksacksramnaga telhagaecksicksram iliacksnagaginnaucksacksjinnaecks." (It might be wise to learn their language.)The speaker shifted position, leaning onto a desk-like object."Pelecksramhagaackspelsaga ocksnagaecks ofksfam ocksucksram beleckssagatel kinnaacksnaga icksnagafamicksilitelramackstelecks acksnagadel sagaiquiucksecksilicinnahaga telhagaecksicksram acksdelvelacksnagacinnaicksnagaginna." (Perhaps one of our best soldiers can infiltrate and squelch their advancing.)

"Beluckstel ocksucksram iliocksockskinnalsaga…." (But our looks….)

"Iquiucksickseckstel!" (Quiet!)A slim and slick opaque finger backed up the command."Iliocksockskinnalsaga delocks nagaockstel magaacksteltelecksram.Ecksackssagaicksiliycks acksilitelecksramecksdel, telhagaecksycks acksramecks." (Looks do not matter.Easily altered, they are.)

"Telhagaecksnaga acksramecks telhagaockssagaecks magaycks ocksramdelecksramsaga, Iliocksramdel Zelacks?" (Then are those my orders, Lord Zelacks?)

Zelacks grinned."Yckseckssaga, Iquitel." (Yes, Iquitel.)

Iquitel bowed, both of her three-fingered right hands balling into fists—one fist at the area between her breasts and the other on top of the white gem that held together her skirt.As she stood again, she made like she was about to leave but Zelacks stopped her by grabbing one of her left arms with both of his right hands.

"Iwihagaycks iliecksacksvelecks sagaocks sagaocksocksnaga?" (Why leave so soon?), he asked in a hushed voice."Icksfam Icks iwiacksnagatel ycksocksucks telocks sagatelacksycks, telhagaecksnaga ycksocksucks magauckssagatel." (If I want you to stay, then you must.)

"Icks…." (I….)

Zelacks gripped her arm tighter."Icks iwiacksnagatel ycksocksucks." (I want you.)

Iquitel stifled a sigh and forced herself to relax."Famicksnagaecks, Magaycks Iliocksramdel." (Fine, My Lord.)

"Ginnaocksocksdel ginnaicksramili." (Good girl.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mmmm…Allen…" a silver-haired woman sighed as she awoke.Her nude body was tangled in dove white bed sheets, and one shapely leg hung off of the bed slightly."Last night…."

Allen kissed her lightly on the lips."Last night was wonderful, Eries," he completed for her.

Eries put a delicate and long-fingered hand on her husband's face."Something troubles you.Care to elaborate?"

Allen positioned himself so that he looked down at her from above.Both of his hands were placed on either side of her head, resting on the pillows.He again kissed her lightly on the lips."Things of troubling natures are not suitable for ladies."

Eries put a slender finger to his lips, silencing him from any further comment."Things of all natures are suitable for the Queen, are they not?"

Allen kissed her cheek this time."I…suppose you are correct," he whispered in her ear as one of his hands tangled itself in her long silver hair.

Eries mimicked him by tangling one of her hands in his golden hair."Then tell me what troubles you.Tell me what runs rampant in your mind."

"I guess you could say that I am worried," Allen answered as he slithered down and kissed the hollow of her neck.

Eries traced his eyebrow."About what?Surely there is nothing for you to worry over.The world is at peace, Austuria is at peace."

"Peace reigns, yes, but I worry for our friend Van."

"Why?Has there been an assassination attempt against him?We could spare…"

"No, Eries," Allen interrupted after shushing her with a deeper kiss."Nothing of that nature."What worries me is the airship that we gave him."

Eries scowled."Do not tell me that you are one to take back what you give."

"No!" Allen exclaimed, his eyes widening in panic."That's not it at all."He paused, then collapsed completely upon Eries and surrendered himself to her embrace."My love," he whispered, "Gaddes informed me of something most startling last evening."

"And what was that?" Eries asked as she wrapped both her arms and her legs around Allen.

"He said that Escaflowne could go beyond the sky."

Eries lifted his head away from her ear.She looked him deeply in the eyes, and spoke, "It was only a matter of time before Gaddes would unlock the secret to space travel.Before anyone would, really.The scientific contributions that the late Prince Folken and Emperor Dornkirk gave to Gaea have helped us all advance further than what most could fathom."

"But Eries…."

"Hush, Lover.It is still early, and the city still sleeps.Let us not discuss the outside world while in our bed."

"So sensible, you are."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

LATERTHE SAME DAY

"But Van-sama!" protested Merle."There's a council meeting today!Surely you don't want to skip it…?"

Van sighed.As cute as she could be, Merle was a stickler for going to council meetings.There was once a time when she herself would encourage him to skip them, but now that she had acquired the position of Ambassador to All Kingdoms she understood the importance of them and constantly pressed Van into attending them."Sorry, Merle, but…" he scrambled for a good excuse."I…well, since I am twenty now I feel I should be able to take a day off from courtly business."_Please, O Divine Deities, let her believe that…_

Merle narrowed her eyes."You want to go hang out in Escaflowne, don't you?"

Again Van sighed."Is it that obvious?"An ungloved hand grasped the pendant around his neck.

"Why are you so eager to just walk around that airship?" Merle questioned."We don't even have pilots and a crew yet!"

Van somehow managed to stifle a sigh of relief; _she doesn't know the true reason_."And that's exactly why I'm eager," he answered."Hito…err, the hologram told me that Gaddes gave her a list of possible pilots and crew.I'm going to get that from her…"

"Don't you mean 'it'?" Merle interrupted.

How could a simple two-lettered word make such an insult?Van nearly lunged forward to choke Merle, but restrained himself politely based on the grounds that she had been his only companion after his father, mother, and brother died."Just…" he began, the paused.He realized that he was thinking of saying 'Let me skip this one', when he was king.KING!He shouldn't have to ask for Merle's permission to explore his birthday gift more thoroughly!Finally speaking again, he replied, "Merle, I am not going to attend today's council meeting.Unless someone is bleeding, dying, or informing us of war, then you are not to disturb me.Understood?"

Merle fidgeted as she stood.She did not want her Van-sama to be lounging around on an airship while there could be pressing issues being discussed during a council meeting.Finally realizing that she had no place to argue, she gave a reluctant sigh of defeat."Understood."She walked back towards the doorway, but before she exited, she turned around.Flashing her nearly always-present grin, she winked and said, "Have fun!"

Van nodded courteously."I will."When Merle finally left the room, he sighed and leaned back onto the mattress of his bed."…Hitomi…."

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/abydospersephone/index.html



	4. Darling, Lady, and Volunteer

Chapter Four

Author's Ramblings 

FF.Net has annoyed me vastly.But nevertheless, I perservered and tried not to go insane without my nightly doses of fanfics.Don't know how I did it.I think Sage is partly to thank for keeping me within my mental faculties.Thank you, Sage, I'd have gone bonkers if I didn't know you!!

As always, check out my rambling site: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/abydospersephone/index.html][1]. 

Disclaimer 

Ditto.I have Sage's permission to use her name, but I still don't own her.

~*Chapter Four: Darling, Lady, and Volunteer*~

A WEEK AGO

A dark-haired woman lay underneath a pillar of fallen stone.The pillar had fallen a century ago, most likely, and it was supported by the strength of another pillar which was still standing.The woman's keen eyesight was directed to the base of the fallen pillar, where she had noticed several pictographs.Most of them were quite primitive and not well-drawn, and told simple stories which were actually quite similar to Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty._Love stories_, the woman deduced.

"Strange," the woman mused aloud.Never before had she seen pictographs depicting love stories.She had uncovered pictographs which told the process of albino sea-slug mating once before in an old cave near East Austuria, but she was in Asgard now.Asgard was an island of mystery, always surrounded by heavy fog, but nevertheless the woman journeyed here to see what archaeological finds could be found.On her way to Asgard, part of her had been hoping to discover the massive island had inhabitants.No such luck.But obviously, many someones lived here at one time.The pillars didn't just erect and carve themselves, now did they?

_Back to the pillar_, she commanded herself.There was a small patch that was heavily encrusted with dust, but aroused the woman's curiosity anyway.She reached for her satchel that held her tools, only to find it wasn't there.She cursed mentally."Balthazar!" she called out.

The man called Balthazar stood from his position of watching the small fire that he and the woman lit in the ruins."What is it, my darling Sage?" he asked as he made his way towards his wife.

Sage couldn't help but smile at her husband's affectionate term, and she almost became as giddy as a little schoolgirl.Balthazar seemed to have that effect on her."Could you find my satchel and get me my dust-brush, sweetie?" she requested nicely.

"Of course," Balthazar replied happily.Within seconds, he located his wife's satchel and delivered the sought-after item to her.He knelt down beside Sage, letting his brown eyes glimpse with wonder at the huge fallen pillar."What have you uncovered?"

"There's a dusty patch," Sage answered.A tanned hand held the small dust-brush, and with it she carefully and slowly brushed away the encrusted dust.What was revealed was nowhere near as primitive as the previous pictographs.In fact, she wasn't even sure that it could be called a pictograph, because it was more like a sketch with wording alongside it."What do you think it is, sweetie?" she asked her husband.

"I'm not sure," Balthazar answered candidly."But it does look like an elaborate and well-drawn sketch of a man and woman."

"It does, doesn't it?"Sage paused, running a finger lightly over the wording."Hey!I know what this says!" she exclaimed proudly.

"What does it say, my darling Sage?"

" 'Man of sky; Woman of mind; Engraved in stone; The destiny entwined; Streak of fire; Streak of light; Engraved in stone; The lovers' plight'," Sage recited."It's in the ancient beast-folk language.Why do you suppose this tragic one is amidst all the happy love stories?And why are all of them of humans and not beast-people?"

Balthazar handed her a hammer and chisel."I do not know, my darling Sage, but perchance you could take this interesting piece home with you?We are scheduled to return to Freid tomorrow."

Sage pouted teasingly."But I'm having so much fun!"

"I'll show you fun."

"Eeeeeeeeee!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Van stood and simply stared at the innocent green switch on the wall.The green switch that would bring forth his Hitomi.Part of him was almost panicking; what if he seemed too forward?What if he started asking too many questions?What if he made a complete idiot out of himself?Suddenly the teachings of his old swordmaster drifted into his mind: _"You must charge more aggressively."_Did that apply to more than just swordsmanship?—did it mean that it was perfectly fine if he seemed forward?

Van finally decided that he should flip the green switch; nervousness and confusion be darned.Once again the bluish white light beamed down from nowhere yet everywhere at once, and the beautiful hologram with whom Van was infatuated was revealed.

Hitomi smiled."Hello, Van."

Van just about lost it right then and there.Her beautiful eyes, her sexy hair, her dazzling smile, even her tone of voice…they assaulted him and nearly made him weak in the knees.Nevertheless, he kept his apparent composure and attempted to sound…normal."Hi, Hitomi."

"So, do you want to start the tour?There's not much on this deck, but…"

"Stop," Van interrupted.It came out gruffer than he wanted it to, and he instantly berated his vocal chords when he saw the mixture of anger and hurt appear in the depths of Hitomi's eyes."I…" he continued, "I wanted to ask you something."

Hitomi was startled at how cold his tone had been when he interrupted her.He had been so warm and complimenting at the end of the previous day's encounter.What had changed?Was he sick?She found herself almost getting worried.Finally answering his question, she said, "Okay."

Van stuttered for a while, trying to ask what he wanted to ask.Heaving a sigh of frustration, he finally managed to spit it out, "I wanted to know if you could feel me."

Hitomi opened and closed her mouth and quickly turned several shades of red._Did he just…did he just ask me for a sexual favor?!_Assuming that he did indeed do just that, she lifted an arm and slapped Van squarely on the face.

Van reeled backwards, almost falling to the ground.His eyes were wide, and despite his dazed and confused look he knew exactly what error he had made.In fact, if she hadn't have slapped him, he would've slapped himself.He ignored the biting pain on his face, and exclaimed, "No! That's not what I meant!Honest!"

"Father told me you were different.Father told me that…"

"I am different," Van interrupted, nicely this time.Before Hitomi could ask anything, he continued, "I'm…sorry, Hitomi.I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Hitomi arched an eyebrow, obviously wary of him now.Soon, though, she saw the honest look in that hypnotizing reddish brown gaze of his, and commented, "You can rephrase if you want to."

Van sighed with relief.Fidgeting a bit, he stammered, "Well, I…that is…err…."He paused, clearing his throat."I wanted to know if, when we shook hands yesterday, you could feel it.I want to know if you can feel things."

"Feel…" Hitomi repeated."I can do that.I could feel your glove yesterday—it was soft and rough at the same time, and it was warm."She smiled as she recalled their meeting yesterday.Getting him to shake her hand was an accomplishment she would always hold in high esteem.Blushing again, she hung her head low."I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Van moved closer to her, lifting her head up with a gentle hand."Don't be," he spoke simply."Gaddes warned you of men taking advantage of you, no doubt.No offense, but to many you would be considered a beautiful thing instead of a beautiful woman."

Still blushing, Hitomi closed her eyes and nuzzled into Van's touch."Father called me a 'beautiful little lady'.But I always thought it was a father's endearing sentiments for a daughter, and not an actual description."

Not being able to resist, Van ran his other hand through Hitomi's short honey brown hair.Acquiring a blush to rival Hitomi's, he spoke, "You are.You are a beautiful lady.But more than that…you're a beautiful soul too."He smiled tenderly as Hitomi opened her emerald orbs.

Hitomi smiled for a moment, relishing in the many compliments, but soon it morphed to a frown."But I'm not real."

"You're real enough for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This."Van bent down slightly, and captured Hitomi's lips in a light but passionate kiss.He sucked slightly on her lower lip, then reached her upper lip with his tongue and licked it.His hands traveled from the sides of her head down to her shoulders, then finally rested on her hips.

Once their mouths pulled apart, they took a few moments to breathe."Could you feel that?" Van asked.

Hitomi nodded dazedly.

"Then you're real enough for me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Your abilities with linguistics astound me, Iquitel."Zelacks grinned, rubbing a finger over his lips."To think, I'm speaking Gaean now."

"It's a relatively easy language, My Lord.And much easier to pronounce than our own."

"Yes, well now we must concentrate on who we will send to…be our eyes.You know as well as I do that the dear King is adventurous.Once he assembles a crew, he shall set off, and then he might discover his craft's true abilities.We cannot have that."

"You are true, My Lord."

"Then whom do you recommend, Iquitel?Who shall be our eyes?"

Iquitel trailed a finger down Zelacks's chest seductively."I am your top officer….Perhaps I should go?"Truth be told, the only reason she suggested herself was because she'd be able to get away from Zelacks._Good in bed, bad in heart.Not a good combination_, she reminded herself.

"My my, Iquitel…" Zelacks spoke with a slightly startled tone."You would volunteer yourself?This assignment shall be dangerous, seeing as how you will not be able to hold your altered appearance for long.We should send someone who is expendable."

"But someone who is expendable may not be reliable."

"There is truth in that."

"So, then…My Lord, let me go."

Zelacks sighed, debating.Finally with an aimless wave of his two right hands, he consented."Off to the sorcerers you go."

Iquitel grinned like a Cheshire cat."As you wish, My Lord."

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/abydospersephone/index.html



End file.
